


Bitter

by MaritheFangirl



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blood and Violence, Multi, Not A Happy Ending, it branches off from the end of chapter 8, it's like an alternate ending, this one got dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaritheFangirl/pseuds/MaritheFangirl
Summary: The lie tastes bitter against their tongue, but it’s not nearly as vile as what they’ll be drinking later that nightOr, the Liar Liar route goes horribly, horribly wrong
Relationships: Hunter/Finnegan Kazimir/Ezra Lyon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Bitter

Harry’s presence in the room was suffocating them, choking the air from their lungs. August was behind them, the sound of their weeping the only thing Riley could hear.

They stood between the Lieutenant General and August, as if they could provide the barrier between the two of them.

Harry watched them expectantly, he was waiting for their answer.

All that he had said…it was madness, all of it. The thought of transforming into one of those creatures was nothing short of horrifying for Riley. The man had absolutely lost his mind.

They wanted nothing more than to tell him no, to take their sobbing Enforcer and leave the place.

But they had to know more, to understand more about what he was doing. If they got information out of him, it would be easier to plan their next moves against him.

So if they just played along for a time, they could leave better equipped to handle whatever came next.

Riley stepped forward, their voice catching in their throat, before they wrangled it out.

“Yes, of course,” they lied, “You have my full cooperation.”

The words tasted rancid in their mouth, but they spat it out all the same, managing a weak smile that they hoped would be enough.

Heart hammering in their chest, the next few minutes were a blur. An ache in their heart spread across their whole body as they glanced behind them as they left with Harry.

August’s face was one of a plethora of emotions. Their magic had flared, spilling out of them like the tears had fallen from their face. Riley gave them a frantic look when Harry wasn’t looking. One that they hoped conveyed that they would never betray them, that they were just doing this to gather information.

They had no idea if they understood or not, but had no time to dwell on it as they tried to keep pace with Harry.

They were headed for the dungeons.

A familiar sight, from their mission there with Piper not terribly long ago. The place was empty, silent, except for—

Harry showed them the creature, the second one. Aya. His words droned on as Riley increasingly felt a sense of overwhelming dread staring at the twisted, mutated form of the monster before them.

And the sickening feeling of recognition, the same as whenever they were with a fellow Hunter.

_I know you_ , their blood called out to hers.

“She’s beautiful,” they lied, and tried to imagine what Aya was once like.

They was sure she had been beautiful, but she was a monstrosity before them now.

Harry took them to the edge of the dungeon, the door to the outside world still closed. He offered them a smile, something achingly familiar to that of a father.

And then he held out the vial. The liquid glistening inside, sloshing as he held it up, the glass catching the light.

“Prepare yourself,” Harry instructed gently.

The room seemed to darken, a sucking feeling took the air from Riley’s lungs as he held out the vial for them to take.

“What?” was all they could manage, their façade cracking.

“You’re prepared to become better, aren’t you? Let’s make it official, tonight.”

“Tonight, I…” Riley felt a flutter of panic hit their chest, and they couldn’t meet his eyes, “I…I want to become better, but there’s been so much happening tonight, there’s so much to take in. Can I sleep on it? I don’t think I’m ready to go through the transformation tonight.”

“There won’t be any pain, quick and easy as downing an ale,” Harry promised.

“How would you know?” the question escaped their lips before they could help it.

They were afraid Harry would be on to them, and for a moment his expression shifted into something concerningly unreadable. But he gave them a patient smile.

“Are you afraid?” he asked.

“A little,” they told him, even though their whole body was wracked with fear, “I just need a night to process all—”

“There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Harry told them, “It will make you so much better, so much stronger. It’s an honour to be given this chance.”

The tone to his voice, did they detect envy? Harry was a powerful, dangerous man, but he wasn’t a Hunter. He could never have this potion himself, he could never be this creation of his. Did that sit restlessly on his mind?

“I’m very honoured, it’s just—”

“You want to be strong, don’t you? To keep your loved ones safe. You would have the power to keep them all safe and sound _instantly_. You should be jumping at this chance,” Harry regarded them, “Your Witch, and your Vampire, you could keep them safe from any threat.”

They felt a jolt run through them at the mention of Finn and Ezra.

“I would do anything to protect them,” they half-whispered, and Harry smiled.

“That’s right, so—” he held out the vial.

“I want to take it, and I will,” they continued to lie, taking a few small steps towards the door, “I’m just exhausted and need to get a night’s rest first. You must be tired too, we can do this tomorrow night.”

They didn’t know if it would be enough time to formulate a plan, but they were a little frantic to get out of there now.

Harry sidestepped, blocking the exit. His massive, imposing form all too apparent in the flickering candlelight of the dungeon. The sound of water dripping was all Riley could hear.

“I don’t think so,” he said, his voice soft and low, “We’ll do it tonight.”

He held out at the vial, and Riley stared at it, a knot twisting in their stomach.

“No,” they finally said, “I’m not going to drink it tonight.”

Harry’s eyes were cold, dark, and calculating. Riley felt exposed, like he was peeling back the layers of the lie they had wrapped around themselves like armor. Like he was staring into their very soul and plucking out their truths.

They tried standing firm, but couldn’t meet his eyes, their gaze instead falling to that glass vial, holding the poison that created monsters.

“I’m trying to make you stronger, to make you better, Riley,” he said, voice firm and patronising, “Don’t throw away this opportunity.”

“I’m not,” they protested, but it felt feeble, they were running out of steam.

They had the feeling like they were a child, caught in a lie by a disapproving parent.

Why they had thought they could deceive the Lieutenant General was beyond them. They had been so sure they could get away with it, but it was falling apart around them.

“I’m going to leave, and get a night’s sleep, and we can revisit this tomorrow,” Riley told him, pulling courage somewhere deep inside their gut.

But their voice shook and cracked at the end, and they tried not to wince.

Harry didn’t move to get out of their way.

Riley took a cautious step forward, “Lieutenant, I’m just trying to get home.”

“You can leave, once you take this,” he said, the vial twisting in his grasp.

Riley clenched their jaw, “You can’t force me to take this. You need me to take it _willingly_. Right now, I’m not willing.”

“And will you ever be willing?” Harry said, his voice cold.

“Yes,” they said, but the lie came out weak and they knew he saw right through them.

Harry made a quiet, disproving hum in the back of his throat, and pulled the vial closer to himself. He seemed to be deep in thought.

“I thought,” he said quietly, “That you would do anything to keep Finnegan and Ezra safe.”

Riley blinked, a chill running down their spine.

“What’s what supposed to mean?” they asked, voice shaking.

His grip was so tight on the vial that his fingers turned white, “You’re going to take this.”

“And if I don’t?”

“You’ll wish that you had.”

A sense of overwhelming dread rushed through Riley, and their hands shook at their sides.

“If you hurt them…” their threat trailed off as they met Harry’s eyes finally.

They were dark, an icy cold that shot through them, and blind with rage and madness.

“Whether or not they’re in danger is entirely up to you, Riley.”

They shook their head, again and again, as if that would change all of this.

“You wouldn’t dare touch them,” they spat out.

“Wouldn’t I?” he asked.

“You can’t make me drink that,” they pointed out, voice seething with anger, “I’m not willing. It will be a failure again, just like Aya, just like Azazel. _You’ll_ fail, again.”

“We used force on them, forced it into them. I’m not forcing you, Riley, the choice is yours.”

“Yes, you are _forcing_ me,” Riley said, voice raised an octave, “If you lay a _hand_ on Finn or Ezra, I’ll—”

“I’ll do nothing of the sort, as long as you drink,” Harry told them again.

Their chest felt tight and the world seemed to spin around them. They shook their head, hands curled into tight fists.

Harry looked disappointed, and a dark look crossed his face as he turned towards the door.

“Where are you going?” Riley demanded, but he was silent.

In a flash Riley was in front of him, standing between him and the doorway. They could make a break for it, but they would be leaving Lunaris to it’s fate and in the hands of Harry.

Harry, with a sudden act of strength, pushed them aside as he made for the door. Riley flinched back, and then drew their dagger.

“I’m not going to let you hurt them,” they spat out, grip tight on their blade.

Harry looked them over, “Is that really how you want to play this?”

It wasn’t. This wasn’t a fight they could win. But they had to try.

“I’m not letting you hurt them,” they said, voice choked up.

Harry let out a long sigh, “Get out of the way, Hunter.”

“No.”

His fingers twitched, and that was the only warning they got before he drew his blade, the sword magnificent and shining with an enchanted light from within. Riley swallowed hard, backing up as Harry approached.

Everything in them told them to run, but they stood their ground.

Harry advanced quickly, and Riley just managed to dodge out of the way. They were a lot smaller than he was, but he was fast. They ducked to one side, trying to get a strike, but he pushed them back.

He sliced down, and they caught his blade with the handle of their own, but his strength was overwhelming and broke them quickly.

After only a short time, Riley was being worn out as each strike was matched. Harry wasn’t fighting to kill, it seemed lazy for him, like he wasn’t even trying and was still running circles around them.

Riley got a quick cut on his arm, cutting through the fabric of his jacket and shirt, spilling blood out. Harry growled, and his position changed, and suddenly he was moving at speeds Riley couldn’t keep up with.

First their forearm, then their side, then a nick on their neck, cuts began to multiple across their body. Their hands were slick with sweat and blood, and their body stung.

Forgoing his sword, Harry reeled back, and before Riley had a chance to dodge, they were sent sprawling after a powerful punch.

They hit the wall hard, their cheek aching where he had hit them, and fell down in a crumpled heap.

Harry advanced on them, sword in hand.

“So disappointing,” he snarled, “This great General of a Hunter, rendered so weak. I thought you at least might provide me with a challenge.”

His sword came to rest on their chin, and then felt the biting sting of the blade make a cut there.

Riley’s head was swelled from battle, adrenaline still coursing through their veins.

“What would James think of you like this?” they asked, voice coming out gritty.

That made him pause, in the same way him speaking about Finn and Ezra did for them.

“He reached out to _me_ from beyond the grave,” Riley pushed, “How does it feel to know that you’ve let him down?”

“You don’t get to talk about James,” Harry snarled.

“Yes, I do. He’s been inside _my_ head,” Riley snapped.

He pushed the sword more, their blood trickling down it.

“You can’t kill me. You need me,” Riley said, trying to make it sound like less of a plea than it was, “It has to be me. I’m the strongest Hunter you’ve got.”

Harry let out a growl, tossing his sword aside. He picked them up by the collar as Riley screamed, trying to get out of his grip, twisting and clawing at his arms.

But he tossed them away easily, and right into an empty cell. He slammed the door shut as they were dizzy from being thrown against the wall of the dungeons.

And locked them in.

Riley staggered to their feet, clutching at the bars, trying to pull them apart from force of will alone.

Their mind went to Finn and Ezra, it had been hours since they saw them last, they were supposed to be with them again ages ago.

They reached their thoughts out, trying, and hoping beyond hope, that Finn might be able to sense their distress, even all this distance away.

Harry had barely broken a sweat, and picked up his sword from the ground, putting it back in its hilt.

“You’ll drink the potion,” he promised, “You’ll have some visitors in the next few days to remind you what will happen if you don’t.”

Riley pounded against the bars of the cell, ratting them, trying to force their way through as Harry headed for the exit.

“You can’t hurt them! You can’t!” they screamed after him, “If you touch any of them--! HARRY!”

He was walking away.

“Please don’t hurt them!” they begged, still pounding on the bars, “Please!”

They felt completely helpless watching him walk away, stuck in the cell. Their blade had been kicked away from them by Harry, they could only stand and watch.

Unless…

“I’ll do it!”

Their voice rang out through the dungeon just as Harry reached the door.

“I’ll drink it, Harry, I’ll drink it! Just don’t hurt them!”

He stopped, and for one dreadful moment Riley didn’t know if he was going to leave. But he turned around, coming back towards the cell.

Riley’s body was bloodied and bruised from the fight, their voice hoarse from screaming. Their hands shook as they clutched at the bars, staring at the Lieutenant General.

He had a look of mad triumph in his eyes as he held out the vial. Riley reached out a bloodied hand, almost spilling the liquid from how much their hand was shaking.

“If I do this, you have to swear you won’t hurt Finn or Ezra, or anyone else in Lunaris,” Riley said.

“I don’t need more enemies. As long as you cooperate, your friends will be safe,” he promised.

Riley stared at him hard, and found themselves believing him.

“If I take this and they aren’t, there’ll be hell to pay,” they warned.

They stared down at the sloshing liquid, their stomach churning.

Every part of them was screaming out that this was a terrible idea, but they saw no other way. They couldn’t defeat Harry by force, and he would hurt those they loved the most in this world if they didn’t take it.

They were out of time and options.

They raised the vial up to him like they were making a toast, and tipped it back, pouring the liquid down their throat.

It was disgusting, rancid—the taste permanently scarred on their tongue.

It burned on the way down, but not a good burn like when they drank wine. It was harsh, tearing at their throat and then the burning spread across their body. They dropped the empty vial, the glass shattering on the floor. A heat filled their chest that spread across every inch of them.

They looked up, and Harry had a manic grin spread across his face, eyes wide as he watched transform.

Riley let out a cry as a sharp pain stabbed through them, doubling over.

The pain came in waves, pulsating from their chest. They got to their knees, clutching at the bars just to stay grounded as their body was wracked with pain.

They gasped, tears stinging from their eyes as the world spun around them, another roll of pain washing over them.

Harry looked on, pleased.

“You’ve done good, Riley. Rest well.” He said, and left them there to writhe in pain.

The candles in the dungeon went out.

They were left in the cramped, dark cell, their body contorting with pain. Riley huddled up in a corner, clutching at themselves as they sobbed.

They wanted to be with Finn and Ezra, to curl up in their arms, to be told that everything was going to be alright.

But this poison coursed through their veins, making them blind with pain and their head spin.

Dark, twisting thoughts crawled through their mind—visions of them mutating into the twisted creature they had fought before.

The waking nightmare kept them tossing and turning, as did the pain that was constant and never ending.

When they awoke, they had no idea how long it had been. Their body was still thrumming with a dull ache both from drinking the potion and getting beat by Harry.

Their lips were dry and cracked, and their head pounded as they lifted it. Their stomach hurt from hunger, and then never craved water more.

The reason they had awoken was apparent when they lifted their head to see Harry approaching their cell.

He examined them closely, and they felt like a specimen under his gaze. Then, he gave an appreciative nod.

“You haven’t mutated like the others,” Harry confirmed, “I knew you would be strong enough.”

They didn’t care about that, there was only one thought on their mind.

Riley looked up at him, their voice coming out hoarse and gravelly, “Are Finn and Ezra safe?”

“They’re perfectly fine,” Harry reported, “I heard they were out at the tavern last night.”

“I want to see them,” Riley growled, “You can’t keep me in this cage.”

Harry regarded them silently.

Riley’s eyes flashed up to his, and they staggered up to their feet. They gripped the bars, wishing they could bend the metal with their hands and break free.

“I need to see them,” they demanded, and rattled the bars of the prison.

“I can bring them here, if that’s your wish,” Harry said calmly.

Riley slammed the bars, and _growled._

“Let me out of here!” they raged, “I did what you asked! I drank the damn thing, became your perfect creation, so let me free!”

They slammed the bars out of frustration, and Harry didn’t flinch.

“Another day down here might quell that temper of yours,” Harry commented passively, “Consider yourself lucky that the punishment isn’t worse for attacking your Lieutenant General.”

“You can’t leave me here!” Riley begged as Harry walked away.

They crumpled onto the floor of their cell, another wave of pain pulsating through them.

They didn’t know how much they slept, their mind was clouded with dark visions and nightmares, and it didn’t seem to matter whether they were awake or sleeping.

They heard Harry come in, the step of his boots outside the cell. He was dressed well, and had a calm, pleasant smile. Every bit the respected man they had met him as.

“Riley,” he said, as if greeted them at the start of a meeting, and not while they were bloodied and broken in a prison cell.

Riley just looked up at him weakly.

Harry took something out from his jacket—a waterskin. Their eyes widened as he handed it over. They snatched it from him, and drank greedily. Water had never tasted better.

“Good?” Harry asked.

“Thank you,” Riley said weakly.

The Harry in front of them was so different than the one they faced. Like they were two separate people. How well crafted was this mask he had on? How much of it was real?

“You’ve handled the transformation well,” Harry said, praise in his tone, “Once you’re back to full strength you’ll be the best thing the agency has to offer. You’ll be sent out on missions that have proved difficult for our regular Hunters. Our greatest strength, the first of your kind.”

He spoke calmly, professionally, as if all of what had happened before had been some hallucination.

Riley just nodded, and their voice came out hoarse, “Can I go home?”

“So attached you the Wolf, are you?” Harry mused.

But it wasn’t the tavern Riley was thinking about. Home was being in Finn and Ezra’s arms again.

“I’ll do what you want, do these missions,” Riley said flatly, their gaze distant, “I’ll do it all. Just let me see Finn and Ezra again.”

They had been so confident in their ability to lie to him, but now they didn’t even know if they were lying. They were telling him what he wanted to hear, but was unsure if they did mean it after all.

Harry sighed, “Well, it took a bit to smooth things over, but I can let you out, but only because you’ve been good.”

Riley would have laughed if they weren’t in so much pain. Good? Is that what they were?

Harry unlocked the cell door, and Riley had a vision of launching themselves at them, attacking them with all the force they could muster. But they were weak, exhausted. Even with this new found power coursing through them, they didn’t think they could take him head on again.

So they just went with it, let themselves be led out of the dungeon, and put on the cloak and hood that Harry provided as they took less populated routes and out into the streets.

“This is where we’ll part for now,” Harry told them, “I’m proud of you, I knew you’d make the right choice.”

The words from his lips sounded genuine, but they felt so hollow when they landed in Riley’s ears. They didn’t even spare a glance his way as they left.

The sun hit their face, and they recoiled, blinded by the harsh light. It hurt their eyes to see the bright sunlight, and they held a hand in front of their face as their feet carried them through the town.

There were eyes on them, they knew it. Enforcers, Harry’s spies. But townsfolk as well, trying to catch a glimpse beneath their hood.

They went as fast as they could without breaking out into a run. Everything was overwhelming, all the sights and sounds and smells heightened. They could sense everything, feel everyone around them.

As they made their way through town, they felt something familiar. A tingle raced down their spine, and they paused, looking around.

Lycan and Demon were on the wind, but they couldn’t see either of their friends, even though they sensed them nearby.

Shaking their head, they continued on their path.

They stopped at the entrance to the catacombs, stepping into the considerably cooler and darker layer beneath the town.

Another familiar sense told them of a Vampire’s arrival before they saw him. A shock of white hair and that red eye.

Fiero had been a prisoner down in the dungeon, just like them.

“Fiero,” they said breathlessly, “Please, I need to see Finn and Ezra. Are they here? Are they safe?”

It came out as a rush of words, their voice cracking.

“They’re both here, and they’re well,” Fiero said calmly.

Riley could only imagine what mixture of emotions he was getting off of them, but by the cold look in his eye, Riley realized that he could tell that they had transformed.

“I…I can explain,” they said weakly.

“I’m sure you can,” he said, voice just solemn as always.

“I didn’t…I wouldn’t…” they stuttered wanting to say anything to justify themselves, but came up with nothing.

“Please, I have to see them,” Riley finally settled on.

Fiero was quiet, but nodded his head so they would follow.

The catacombs were quiet, eerily so. They expected to see the members of the Clan around, but it was empty.

As they grew closer to where most of the Vampires resided, they sensed their presence, but couldn’t see them anywhere.

A sudden thought struck them—were they hiding? From them? Was that why Alkar and Omen weren’t around either?

The thought twisted something within them, and they felt a deep sadness take root in their chest.

And then they felt them.

The warm, beautiful feeling of their lovers just on the edges of their senses. For just a moment, the pain that was continuously wracking through stopped as they thought of nothing else.

They reached the door to Finn’s room, and glanced once at Fiero before opening the door.

His room was just as they had left it a few days before. The magical candles glowing and flickering, and an ache in their chest blossomed.

Closing the door behind them, they could do nothing but just stare at the pairs of beautiful eyes watching them, emerald and gold.

_They were safe._

Ezra was the first to move, and he got to his feet.

“Riley,” he whispered, his voice soft and warm, although his eyes were burdened by worry.

Finn stood up, his gaze a mixture of sorrow and anger.

“What did he do to you?” his voice came out quiet.

Riley swallowed, and another wave of pain pulsed through them, making them weak at the knees.

“I…” they trailed off, knowing he could smell the concoction coursing through them.

Finn shook his head, “Why would you ever go with him? August came here in _tears,_ they were hysterical, thinking we had lost you to him. And then you come back after 2 days and…”

He looked at them like they’re a stranger.

“Finn,” they whispered, something twisting inside of them.

“And you took that—that _thing_? He’s turned you into one of those creatures, your blood is different. Why would you ever—?” the vampire continued.

Ezra sank back on the bed, hands shaking.

“Finn,” they said louder.

He looked lost, confused, angry, and hurt all at once. And it was breaking Riley’s heart.

“He threatened you,” they said, their voice quiet.

That drew both of their attention as Riley continued.

“He threatened to hurt you both to punish me and to force my hand. He-He could’ve killed you and I couldn’t live with myself if I let that happen. I tried to stop him, I tried to fight him but he’s _strong,_ Finn you would know better than anyone. It was the only way to keep you safe. He has so many Enforcer’s working for him, it was the only way to make sure you were safe! He could’ve done anything!”

They had started crying halfway through, and was in hysterics by the end of it, sobbing into their hands.

“I _never_ wanted this,” they pleaded, “I was lying to him, but he forced me…please, I just needed you both to be safe. You’re the only family I’ve ever had, you’re what I love most in this world and he used it against me.”

They were shaking, tears falling hard and fast as they took desperate gasps of air between rushed words.

Ezra got to his feet, walking up to them, face distraught. He looked them over, seeing their cuts and bruises.

Riley looked up at him, blinking their eyes so he wasn’t blurred by tears.

“Ezra, it hurts.”

Tears brimmed in his eyes, and he raised his hands. A warm green glow radiated off of them as they felt the familiar warmth of his healing magic wash over them. The cuts healed, but then something awful sparked inside of them, and Ezra recoiled.

Their Witch shook his head frantically, “I…I can’t heal you, why can’t I heal you?”

The tears in his eyes spilled over in earnest.

Whatever that poison did to them, it couldn’t be removed by healing magic. A sense of dread struck Riley’s heart.

They looked between Ezra and Finn, hands shaking, before they closed their eyes.

“I’m so…scared, I’m terrified. I don’t want to be like that…that _thing._ I don’t want to lose control, to lose my humanity. I…I don’t know what to do.”

Finn walked over to them, his eyes filling with tears of his own—a dark red blood spilling down his cheeks.

He held out an arm, inviting Riley in, and they fell into his embrace. Ezra joined, a mixture of warmth and cold and the delightful feeling of their lovers around them was enough for them to breathe.

Riley clung onto them tightly, afraid that if they let go they would lose them.

What the future would hold, they were unsure, but there was one thing they were sure of.

“I love you,” they sobbed, burying their head in Finn’s chest.

Hearing it back from the two of them stemmed the tide of pain from crashing over them.

If even for a moment.

The next week happened in a blur. Having to face August in that state broke Riley’s heart, the empty look in their Enforcer’s eyes when they explained what happened was like a strike to the chest.

They had to take Harry down, and despite the pain Riley was almost constantly in, they were making a plan to stop him.

At night they were plagued by nightmares, but Finn was there to hold them at night, and Ezra to tend to them in the morning.

As much pain as it caused them, the potion enhanced them as they fought Harry again, with August at their side, they defeated him and had him arrested.

Harry was the one thrown into the dungeons, but news of Riley’s transformation spread quickly.

They got fearful stares through town, and most people gave them a wide berth as they walked back home from the headquarters.

As they walked through the dark streets on the way to Ezra’s shop, their mind drifted to what would happen to them.

They didn’t have long, that much they felt in their soul. The true transformation would happen as they would turn into a monster.

They couldn’t stand it, and knew they had to stop it. There was no cure, despite Ezra pouring into his research, trying to find some way, anyway to save them.

But Riley knew it was a lost cause.

There was only one solution to this, and they didn’t know if they had the strength to do it themselves.

Asking Finn or Ezra seemed cruel, and August wasn’t much better.

So they had gone to Piper. Making her promise that she would put them down before they transformed. It took begging, pleading with her to understand what they were going through. But in the end she understood. They always knew they could count on her.

They reached the door to Ezra’s shop, opening the door to the comforting, wonderful interior that felt so much like home.

Their Witch was petting Coco, who had jumped upon the counter. Finn was at his side, resting a hand on his back.

Their smiles were tinged with sadness, but Riley welcomed them all the same as they were drawn into their lovers arms.

They wanted to enjoy their remaining days with those they loved dearest.

It was a quiet night, where the pain had been getting worse. Riley sat in the backroom as Ezra closed up the shop. Finn was at their side, rubbing their back soothingly as they rested their head on his shoulder.

“I can’t complain,” they whispered softly, and they felt their Vampire’s hand pause.

Riley let out a long sigh, “I drank it, didn’t I? Harry said he wasn’t forcing me, and maybe he was right. It was my choice to drink it.”

“Riley…” Finn said softly.

They shook their head, “I drank it, knowing what it would do to me. And I would do it again if it meant keeping you and Ezra safe. I…I decided a while ago I was ready to die for you guys. I just didn’t think…didn’t think it would be so soon.”

They rested their head on his chest as he held them close.

As much as Ezra still tried to find something that would cure them, Riley had a feeling Finn knew what was coming.

“You and Ezra are safe, and you still have each other,” they continued, “Like before I came to Lunaris. Like I was never here. You can pretend you never knew me, it’ll be easier.”

Finn gripped them gently, drawing them close. He held their chin and tilted it up so they were looking into his golden eyes.

“If you think we could _ever_ forget you Riley, you’re wrong,” he promised.

They could hear Ezra humming in the room over, making tears prick at their eyes.

“Remember the good days then, not these last, horrible ones,” they requested.

“We’ll remember them all,” Finn whispered into their ear, holding them tightly.

The tears spilled over, running down their cheeks as they muffled sobs into him.

It wouldn’t be long now.


End file.
